Dan
The Drug Infused Navigator History Dan grew up in a nomadic tribe of theives, liars and cheats. Other wise known as Tsıgandar. In the Tsigandar an honest man dies a dishonest man can fool the reaper, or so they say. These unstable people form a stable environment together as a family. Young ones learn the tricks of the trades from their elders. When the time comes, when they are fully matured, they are sent into society and must leave for at least five years for their passage into adulthood. Dan is one of these young ones. His mentors his father who is also named Daniel an errant monk of Irori. From his father he learned a thing or two about breaking noses while keeping foes at bay with a flying sword. And his grandmother on his passed on mothers side the local Witch Doctor. She was a strange one always trying to make his drink strange fluids that she claims would "put some meat on your bones" and babbling on about how our history gives us strength and other wack shit. He didnt listen to her much only really paid attention when she was teaching him how to make some brew. He set off on his Accention To Adulthood with information on where the tribe should be five years from now with flying blade in hand at the age of 17. He traveled far he traveled wide sleeped in any barn, shack, abandoned home he could find. His travels were going hunky dory until one night. He was sleeping in some swanky abandoned mansion somewhere up in rike when a couple of guys who were up to no good started making trouble in the neighborhood and he got in one little fight and was quite scared. He was quite out numbered and nowhere as proficient in fights as them so he flee'ed up and up in the manor after he was able to take one down by surprise and round house kick him(most likely a lie by Dan). Dan ran till her was cornered in the attic he raised his hands in surrender as the men drew closer with swords brandished. Live was over for him till he heard five repetitive twangs of a cross bow and a Half elven man yelling curses like mad as he jumped out of his hiding spot on stored couch under a tarp. The man took down three of the five attackers Dan acted quick and made quick work of one of the remaining two with the family Flying Sword. The last man close to the entrance made a run for it. Dan and the man made eye contact and the two both knew they needed to get the fuck out of Rike. The two stole a horse drawn carriage and left Rike as fast as they could. Later the man revealed himself as Harrion Harrison escaped slave. Those that attacked them slavers from a pretty big enterprise in Rike and it would be wise to never show their faces in Rike again. The two decided they should travel together for awhile strength in numbers and all that. Everyday was another fight between Dan and Harrion "your lost" this "shut the fuck up slave boy" that but they finally found common ground. Drugs. After one night of fighting Dan pulled out an amber candy and things just kicked off from there, the two became thick as thieves. 1006-1007 Dan and Harry wandered into Falador after running out of ingredients and and gold to make more drugs. The two played very little part in the siege of Falador as they were drafted into the ranks of a pirate crew not long after arriving by captain Riggs. That crews name The Harambes Spirit. On that ship harry proved himself quite useful in the crows nest able to spot a ship across the way that earned the crew and Dan (unknowingly to the rest of the crew) quite the pretty penny. Dan met with many hardships this year having more near death experiences than he cared to count for started to pray to his ancestors some days of some months and started to recall some things Grandma taught him. 1007~Present Calling for early retirement Dan settled down in the town he helped found. He dosnt think about returning to his people and spends most of his days in his high end crack shack doing all the drugs with his "friends". Appearance A scrappy looking man on the shorter end of the spectrum Dan has two blue eyes blonde hair and a beard. Now a days he tends to sport a bandanna with a skull motif. He also sports tell tale signs of a addict. Personality Usually calm and self sedated Dan spends most his days thinking where to next always looking towards new adventure to be had and his next hit of his favorite drugs. Dan used to think he would be able to do the most despicable things without a care but recently he is starting to think otherwise. Though he is not adverse to kicking a man while he's down or throwing sand in someones eye. Friends Harrion: an escaped slave and Dans best friend Riggs: Captain, Boss, and Friend The crew of The Harambe's Spirit Enemies -Cops -Narks -Lawful goodie goodies Aspirations "To become pirate king or something cool like that idek man" Category:NPC